Pair of what!
by prongslet101
Summary: What happens when one of the kings of kinkow left and became someone else. Find out!
1. King What!

Robin's Pov.

It has been about; oh I don't know, 1 year since I left my old home, got adopted by Mary and john Grayson and became robin. Right now I was chilling with my friends in the cave when the alarm goes off. We spring into action.

'everyone here' kaldur asks through our link

'yep'

'here'

'Uh huh'

'let's do this'

'in and whelmed' **(A/N: I love his play on words)**

'then let us move out. Robin you will stay behind unless we need a surprise attack. Kid, you will go first'

And we spring into action.

_5 minutes later_

'robin now!'

I knew it was serious when I heard Conner giving orders.

I threw a couple of birdarangs at the attacker. He looked really familiar.

I jumped down surprising him. "Sweet mama squatch!" He yelled

I stopped. I knew that voice!

I walk forward. "m… _mason?_" I ask Hoping against hope it wasn't him

"Yes?" he askes. I kew what I had to do.

I peel off the mask and say what boomer said a year ago

"You think for such a big guy you'd make some kind of sound"

He looks shocked then kneels "apologies my king"

Everyone behind me gasps.

"It's okay mason, just no more kneeling?"

"Of course king brady"

**Dun… dun… DUNN! King brady is robin! What do you guys think? Please review and be patient of updates I need to work more on my other stories. P.S Click the button. Ya know ya wanna! ;-)**


	2. Bioship or baloon?

Robin pov.

"Wait king? Whatdoyoumeanking? Yournotakingyoura…" I put a hand over wally's mouth.

"I was a king before I came to the mainland again and got adopted" Mason stared at me

"adopted? Is that why we couldn't find you?" he asked "Duh" I reply

Mason stared for a few minutes then he said something that really shocked me " well Let's get you home then shall we?"

Everyone stared, silently pleading for me not to go. Then I came up with an idea.

"I will go only if batman, flash, black canary, and the team go with us." I stated. I looked over at everyone. They all looked ready for a vacation. Mason looked uncomfortable and asked "How will they all fit in the balloon?"

"we will take the bioship."

**Hope you enjoyed it but I am beat. Going to bed and hoping to see some reviews in the morning. Bye Bye Cherry Pie!**


	3. Stupid Ninja thing!

Robin/Brady Pov.

"Almost there" I said while looking at the clock. "About 10 more minutes" I turn around to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Are you going to tell us about the island?" kaldur asked. "Oh! Sure! I'd love to!" I say.

"You guys will love it there. It's warm and tropical and has awesome beaches! But you also have to look out for any strange goings on. No cheese snacks or coconut sunscreen…" wally cut me off "What! No cheese fingers?" HE exclaimed.

"You see it attracts waka waka bugs." Artemis starts to snicker.

"IT's not fun to be stung by them. They cause all sorts of symptoms like bubble butt, elephant ear, bug eyes, angry amnesia, linguini limbs, and pumpkin head. I HATED angry amnesia! It was the worst!" they all stare at me then I look out the window and exclaim "Here we are! The great island of kinkow!"

They all scramble to look. "Why is one side lighter then the other?" m'gann asks. "That's the dark side, as in the evil side. Not fun over there." "Why not?" Asks conner "tarantula people" I state as we land.

I was the last one off the ship because I planned on showing off my ninja skills.I walked up to wally while still in the shadows and made in time for him to say "Hey beautiful! My names wally, the fastest boy alive! So wanna go out?" He asks makayla this and she pulls her machete on him. "A simple no would've been enough" He says backing away.

"Welcome to kinkow" makayla says putting her machete away. "Now where is king brady?" I pipe up from next to wally "Right here 'kayla" Wally jumps "DUDE! Stop doing…" I disappeared before he turned around. "Stupis ninja thing" HE says. I cackle, it felt good to scare someone. I walk forward "let's go inside shall we?" And I walk inside to the awestruck and shocked faces of my old friends.


	4. Livin like kings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm horrible! School just got whelming! So here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

Robin Pov.

As I walked through the doors With my teammates following behind, I sighed. It was good to be back.

KF zoomed ahead of me when he saw the pie. Boomer and Kayla looked stunned as he swallowed 3 pies in 3 seconds. "Does he always eat like this?" Kayla asks. "Nah. He eats like a starved pig" I reply. "DUDE!" Kf tried to say but with his mouth full of pie it sounded like "DUFE!" I just laughed. "Excuse me my king" mason says "Yeah mason?" "The villagers are requesting your song" Well then I quess I will have to sing" I say with a smirk and go get ready.

-2 hours later-

I walked out to a screaming crowd. I could just barely make out my friends on the balcony ready to hear me sing for the first time. "Hello Kinkow! Are you ready to rock!" I say and I get a cheer in response. "Before I begin I Would like to thank my band. They just got out of the dungeon!"They nod. "Alright now! 1-2-3-4!"

_Life in the city is all we've known,  
A kinda jungles always been our home,  
now all thats changed ,  
it's getting really strange_

Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon  
you get some rain but it's over soon  
it's just you and me  
chasing our destiny

Whatever comes whatever we find  
i got your back and you got mine

Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
liven the life under the sun

Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

Water all around me only 60 degrees  
you never know blowing in the breeze  
or swimming in the seas  
or liven in those trees

Brothers we've been and brothers will be  
The only thing that changed is that we´re royalty  
Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
livin the life under the sun

Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings.

I look up and smirk at the stunned faces of my teammates


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Really really sorry for not updating in so long but I've had family troubles. My great uncle died a while a go so… yeah. Anyways I've opened a poll for my story pair of what? Tell me who you think brady should be paired with and help me get going again. **

**Also keep the reviews coming! Mama loves reviews!**

**Love all of you guys!**

**Prongslet101**


End file.
